


The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Bellatrix Lestrange

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Viktor Krum, Azkaban, Creepy, Gen, Humor, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #23 of 100 | Working as an Auror after a severe Quidditch injury, Viktor never expected his work to bring him to the shell of Azkaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Bellatrix Lestrange

"It's hard to imagine that any good omens could come from a place as desolate as this," muttered Auror Harken from the other corner of the partially destroyed cell.

Viktor Krum chose to ignore his partner's whining, and since most of what he vocalized was whining he'd had weeks of practice. The kneeling position against an uneven stone floor was doing no favors for his trick knee but it was too difficult to make out the markings when he stood. Quidditch injuries stopped flying on a broom for fourteen hours a day but they brokered no sympathy from his superiors in the British and Romanian Ministries.

With a groan and a very audible pop in his joints he shifted to face the pile of rubble pushed to the corner furthest from the blast hole in the wall. The rubble created a stunning visual for anyone just beyond the velvet rope barrier constructed a few days before.

In a perverse turn of events after the end of the war, several landmarks were turned into tourist attractions. Not even Azkaban prison was spared. Viktor Krum was evaluating each corner of rubble and every iron bar of the prison to make it safe for the general public. The job left an unsettling rock the size of a dragon egg in the pit of his stomach because _no one_ should _want_ to come to this godforsaken place.

He purposefully left the Bellatrix Lestrange site for last, as it was the place most likely to receive visitors of the unstable sort. It was unbelieveable how many shrines to Voldemort's lieutenant he had assisted in dismantling in his field Auror training. While reviewing the stones, untouched since the villain escaped with her Lord's assistance, markings and notes appeared like lost jigsaw pieces in the mess. If he and his partner had not literally turned over every stone in the room looking for and removing Dark residue they may have missed the ramblings of one of the most well known names of the losing side of the war.

"The witch was crazy," Viktor said. His accent was still prominent but he no longer spoke English haltingly. "Exceedingly crazy, but the woman was not unintelligent. It is hard to discard the possibility that all of her predictions are true when three of them already have happened, Harken."

" _I_ could have predicted that Potter would have three children or that Canada would win the World Cup in 2004!" Harken replied indignantly. "It chafes my ass that Potter has us up here on this cold and wet _rock_ gazing at more _rocks_ like moonstruck children."

Viktor snorted, the sound amplified in the small room by the bare stone around them. "No one could have predicted Canada coming up from behind that year, but I will give you the prediction about Potter. Strange that a woman who was so dead set on his destruction would predict something positive about his future."

"If history books only report on these... _prophecies_ and not about the rest of her life, Lestrange could almost be seen as... _nice._ Nevermind she predicted them while imprisoned for torturing two Aurors into insanity."

Viktor laughed bitterly, setting down another stone and standing up slowly and painfully. "We could title the book _The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Bellatrix Lestrange_."

"You know," muttered Harken as he stood and followed Viktor out the door for a lunch break, "I bet people would buy it if Rita Skeeter wrote it."


End file.
